


Carry Me to Bed

by itbeajen



Series: [namelessarcher] Santa Delivery 2019 [20]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Sick people should be resting, not wandering about Chaldea
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Reader
Series: [namelessarcher] Santa Delivery 2019 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559500
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Carry Me to Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Pile of Blankets

**Prompt:** Pile of Blankets

Now, was this unfair? Perhaps. But you needed it more than he did. You shivered as you pulled the blankets around you a bit tighter. Across the lobby room was your dear servant, who happened to also be cold and shivering ever so slightly.

“Master.”

“No!” 

A pout is evident on your face, and judging from the way Arjuna’s eyebrow was slightly angled downwards, he was clearly peeved. His lips quivered, and you smirked, “What’s wrong, wanting to pout, Arjuna?”

“I am not,” he slightly huffed. A perfect pout formed on his lips and he complained, “Don’t you think you should be sharing, Master?”

“I would, but you were the one who said that sick people should stay away from the healthy.”

“We can’t have  _ more _ people get sick. It’s already bad enough that we let you out of your room.”

“I’m not even that sick!”

“Sick enough for you to be coughing and sneezing every hour.”

You frowned and mumbled, “It’s not like I intended to get sick from the daily missions. How was I supposed to know that I was going to get sick from that alone!”

“I warned you not to get too close to the waters, not like you ever listen to me after all these months of working together.”

“You nag at me like a mom, Arjuna. Like right now, for example.”

Arjuna opened his mouth, and then closed it immediately. He resembled a goldfish, and you can tell that you finally stumped him. A smug smile takes over your feature, but before you could properly gloat over your momentary victory a sneeze overwhelms you completely. You wobble slightly on your feet before plopping onto the floor unceremoniously. At the sound of you falling onto your butt, Arjuna quickly makes his way towards you.

“See, this is why you should be resting in your room.”

“But it’s nearly Christmas! Meaning that I get to get more materials!”

“Let  _ us _ handle it. You need to go rest, now come on, Master.”

“No.”

“Master, please-”

“Carry me,” you softly demanded. Arjuna’s eyes widened and he sighed, “Only for you.”

He knelt down and slowly picked you up into his arms. Your eyes widened slightly and you laughed, “I was expecting you to sling me over your shoulder like a sack of potatoes.”

“Do you really think I’d do that to you?” he shook his head fondly, and after readjusting you slightly he softly sighed, “Please rest up, Master.”

“Fine, just for you, Juna.”

“Good,” he smiled. You snuggled yourself against him and mumbled, “Wake me up when we’re there.”

“Of course.” That was a lie, after all, as soon as you sleep, he’s going to make sure you get as much rest as you can. 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. The Fate Series is the property of Type Moon.


End file.
